


it doesn’t get better than this

by bowlegsandfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fix-It, Gen, Gen Work, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlegsandfreckles/pseuds/bowlegsandfreckles
Summary: Sam gets injured on a hunt.





	it doesn’t get better than this

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3! Hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave kudos and comments :)

Sam gets hurt on a hunt - fucks up his knee real bad - and won’t ever be able to hunt again. They settle down in a small town about 40 minutes out of Milwaukee in a one story clapboard house. Dean spends his free time weeding the garden, keeping it meticulous. Sam likes to sit on the porch, a book in his lap and a beer in hand. It’s nice.


End file.
